Secret
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Lindsay wants to know something from Noah. So what on earth is Noah actually hiding from Lindsay? The results may surprise you. Short Lindsay/Noah one-shot.


**"Secret"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: If you're asking me, I don't own anything associated with Total Drama. That means I don't own the show or the characters themselves. Here's a little Lindsay/Noah drabble I came up with that I hope you'll enjoy!  
**

* * *

At a warm Summer day at Playa De Losers, Lindsay was at the pool, having to stare at a shirtless Noah for hours on. Noah was spending his free-time reading the new book that he bought at Books-A-Million just to keep him busy and company at the same time.

Apparently, the dumb blonde was tired of having to stare at her boyfriend Tyler, that she needed some other cute boy to stare at. Of course, Tyler would be more jealous of her girl staring into an another man's eyes like some sort of man candy. But since Tyler wasn't around, Lindsay was free to gawk at every cutie she had her eyes on.

But truthfully, Lindsay wasn't gawking at Noah like a fangirl. Instead, she was examining him like some sort of science project. Why on earth was Lindsay examining him in the first place? Apparently, these were the kinds of questions that Lindsay only had the answer to.

After seconds of thinking, Lindsay approached Noah.

"Hey, Nate," Lindsay replied. "You got a minute?"

"Apparently, I wouldn't be asked by someone with a brain the size of a fireant," Noah nodded. "But go ahead, ask me anything."

After getting Noah's approval, Lindsay spoke on.

"How do you feel about Cory?" Lindsay questioned him.

"Oh, you mean Cody?" Noah raised an eyebrow. "He seems pretty cool. Sure, he may look a bit geeky, but at least he's a whole lot of fun to be around. I think Sierra's got a total crush on him."

"That's nice," Lindsay smiled. "Although there's something I need to know."

Noah then shrugged out, "Go on, Lindsay. What do you have to say?"

After much thinking, Lindsay took in a deep breath...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...and spoke.

"Are you and him slutty gay lovers?"

Suddenly, the book Noah was reading fell to the concrete. His eyes were bulging and he was at a lost for words. The know-it-all couldn't imagine the image of he and Cody being gay lovers. Sure, Noah might have kissed Cody back at the island, but that was clearly by accident.

After a minute of silence between him and Lindsay, the know-it-all managed to reply.

"Why in the blue hell do you wanna ask me something like that?" Noah raised an eyebrow again.

"I don't know," Lindsay shrugged her shoulders. "I figured I'd ask you that considering how _close_ you and Craig were at the island. Anything fishy between you and him?"

"Lindsay," Noah stated out. "There are questions that are better left unknown, and better off unanswered."

Suddenly, Cody's voice shouted through the resort, getting Noah's attention.

"_HEY NOAH,_" Cody shouted out. "_YOU GONNA MEET ME IN THE SHOWER?_"

And then, Noah shouted back to a minimum, "In a minute, Cody! I gotta finish my book first!"

"Okay, I'll be waiting you sexy studmuffin, you!" Cody giggled.

As soon as Noah got back to his bookreading, he could feel Lindsay smirking near him. With a smile wider than a foot-long sandwich, she knew the truth from Noah all along. Trying not to feel embarrassed about the situation, Noah managed to make up an excuse.

"It's not what you think, Linds," Noah pointed out. "It's just a couple of guys joining each other in the shower together! Guys in baseball do that too, you know? It's not like two athletes showering together while a couple of gay thoughts go through their minds, it's false."

Despite that excuse, Lindsay was still smirking with her arms crossed. Apparently, she wasn't buying any of Noah's excuses. Realizing this, the know-it-all finally broke down, admitting the truth.

"OKAY, I ADMIT IT!" Noah cried out. "I'M SUPER GAY! THE ONLY REASON GIRLS WON'T BE WITH ME IS BECAUSE I'M SEXUALLY ATTRACTED TO NAKED NERDY DUDES! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, LINDSAY? I'M SURE YOU'D HOPE SO, BECAUSE YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

Suddenly, Noah ran back to the Playa, crying like a little bitch. With her hand across her hips, Lindsay let out a victorious smirk.

_"I knew Nate would break sooner or later."_ Lindsay thought.

While she was thinking...

...

...

...she sensed Heather sneaking out of the backdoor.

Looking around as if no one would see her, the Queen Bee started speaking on the phone, as if she was leaving someone voicemail. To Lindsay's surprise, Heather spoke in a pretty mushy tone.

_"Hi, this is Heather. I hope you call me back, you hot sexy cuddly-wuddly honey bunny. I'll be waiting for you at the Playa..."_

This was weird. Heather never spoke in such sweet talk like that before. Raising her eyebrow as if it's such a mystery, Lindsay approached her with yet another smirk.

"Hey Hannah, you got a minute...?"

* * *

**This was perhaps my most weird, yet most interesting fic I've ever done. And I get you can guess who the 'hot, sexy cuddly-wuddly honey bunny' is that Heather's referring to at the end.**

**Anyway, I hope this suits every one of you reading this, and I hope it did me!**


End file.
